The 76th Hunger Games
by VolturiLover1
Summary: Trinity Odair is sent to the Hunger Games arena along Primrose and Trevor Mellark. But will she find love or heartbreak in this dreaded arena?
1. Chapter 1

**Trinity's POV**

I was running. I was running on the beaches of my home. District Four. I didn't live in Four, I lived in District Twelve. When I was born, people didn't think my mother was 'sane" enough to raise me, so I was sent to live with Katniss and Peeta Mellark. Along with their children Primrose Mellark, and Trevor Mellark. Prim was 15, and Trevor was 13. Everything was perfect, until Diamond Snow became president.

She made the Hunger Games restart. Everyone was shocked. My brother was VERY mad. He said he was going to go to the capital and force President Snow to change her mind. But of course, he didn't. I had to come home for the reaping, so it would be fair. Now it was the big day, and I was shaking in my shoes. My mother picked out a simple white dress that came to my knee's. She let my hair go down in it's natural waves.

"Come on Trinity, we have to go." Finnick told me. He had on a white shirt with light jeans. We lived in the Victors Village, but we didn't like to show it. It was chaos in the town square, too many people.

"Gather round! Gather round! Boys over to the left. Ladies to the right!" Treasure Heartwarming said into her mic. She was a young Capital women who was going to reap names.

"Ladies first!" she walked over to a big ball of names..."Alice Augers!" She called. I heard a few gasps. Everyone looked at a girl my age, in a wheel chair, she only had one leg. Alice also had tan skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes. She didn't even look older then ten.

She went up the steps, with the help of Peace Keepers, and sat there. No one said anything. Treasure opened her mouth, but I yelled out the thing that would change my life forever.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yelled. She couldn't win the games. I didn't want her to die. I heard a cry, my mothers. I walked straight forward, not even looking back. I wandered if I would ever see Prim and Trevor again. My brother. My mother. At least if I died, I would be with my dad.

I was now on the stage, and the Capital Barbie doll said something, but I didn't listen.

"Well?" She asked. "Huh?" I said, a few people laughed.

"What is your name, dear?" She said, moving some blue hair hair out of her face.

"Trinity." I said, quietly.''Your full name, dear." She said. Anger flamed inside me."Trinity Rose Odair, got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Not at all. Now time for the boys." She said walking over to another bole. I guess she wanted to make this dramatic, so she kept her hand in the bole and swirled around, like a shark looking for food. She snatched one up, and walked over by me, more like the mic.

"And District Four's male tribute this year will be, Noah Taylor." All the boys in the 17 year old part look at him. He was tall, had brown hair, and brown eyes. He was gorgeous, but old.

"Well, shake hands, you two." Treasure said. We shook. After that we were rushed into the building. Here, I would say my last goodbyes to anyone who came. At first no one came, then the door opened. It was Alice.

"Hello." She said, in a sweet and quiet voice. "Hi." I said, on the verge of tears.

"Thank You for saving me." She said, lowing her head. "It's alright. I guess I had to, both my parents were in the Games." I said. She reached in her pocket.

"Every tribute is aloud to wear something from their district. Will you wear this?" She pulled out a green and bronze locket. It was beautiful.

"Of course. Thank you, very much, Alice." I said. I put it around my neck. She smiled. "The green matches your eyes." I looked in a mirror that hung over the couch. She was right. The green on the locket perfectly matched my eyes. Just like my father.

A man opened the door, "Your time is up." He said, ushering Alice out." I know you'll win!" She called before the door slamming. It was a few moments before another person entered the door. She had red hair, brown eyes, and looked 16.

"Hi, my name is Lilly. I'm Noah's cousin." She said. Awkward. "You know how to win don't you?" She said. I shrugged.

"Living in 12 was always fun. I learned how to hunt and gather, I learned how to swim. I never thought Katniss was trying to teach me how to live in the Hunger Games." I said. But that reminded me of sleeping in a tent with Trevor and Prim. Too many hard memories, gone.

"Try to keep Noah alive until you can't any longer, okay?" She asked. "Okay." I said. How could I keep him alive?

"Time to go, now." The man said, sending in Fin in. I hugged him and started to cry. I couldn't help it. I was loosing him.

"Shh, it's okay Trin. You can do this." He said soothing things to me for five minutes. Then he looked into my eyes.

"Mom will help you." he said. "What?" I asked. " Our mother is the only living mentor. she is going." He said. But before I could say anything else, the man comes in and says he has to leave. Before he was shut out he yelled, "Make every moment count!"

Three Peace Keepers come to lead me to the train that would send me to the Capital. The roads are swamped with people with camera's trying to get a good picture of District Four's tributes. They make us stand there so they can take photos of us for the Capital when we arrive. Soon the train doors snap closed, and Treasure is behind us.

"Who wants a tour?" She asks. Noah looks at her like she was nuts."Where is my mother?" I asked her. She smiled,"Well Trinity, we had to sedate her. She was having quite a fit." She changed the topic by saying," Now let's have that tour."


	2. Chapter 2

**District One**

**Glossy-**Age 17, 5'6, brown hair, brown eyes. Good with knifes, and hand-to-hand contact. Volunteered for her cousin, and very vain. Her thing from home is a mirror. She looks up to Glimmer and Marvel, and hopes to kill District 11's tributes.

**Alford-**Age 16, 5,7, blonde hair, blue eyes. Good with spears. No one volunteered for him, now hates his life. Hopes to be killed in the arena. His thing from home is a family photo.

**District Two**

**Lee-loo-**Age 15, 5'2, black hair, black eyes. She is good at climbing, mostly because she is small. She volunteered for her teacher's daughter. She is a care-free kind of person. Her thing from home is her mother's wedding ring. She looks up to Foxface.

**Xenon-**Age 18, 6'0, brown hair, brown eyes. He is good with spears and trapping. He volunteered for his brother. He is always watching his back, no madder where he is. His thing from home is necklace, woven by his girlfriend back home.

**District Three**

**Eve-** Age 14, 4'11, red hair, brown eyes. She is good with ropes and smart when it comes to technology, she hopes to be a career. No one volunteered for her, so she is happy. Her thing from home is a barrette. She loves being outside, because 3 is always so inside.

**Adam-**Age 16, 5'7, black hair, black eyes. He volunteered for his best friend. He is good with swords, because his father made them. He wants to be on his own, he would fight to the death. He does not have anything from his home.

**District Four-**

**Trinity Odair-**Age 13, 5'3, blonde hair, green eyes. She volunteered for a disabled girl. She is good with bow and arrows, trapping, and climbing. Her ting from home is a green locket. She looks up to her mother and father.

**Noah Taylor-**Age 17, 6'0, brown hair, brown eyes. No one volunteered for him. He is strong, and fast. His thing from home is a a fishing hat, that used to be his father's. He looks up to Finnick Odair, and wants to befriend Trinity.

**District Five-**

Female Tribute

Male Tribute

**District Six-**

Female Tribute

Male Tribute

**District Seven-**

Female Tribute

Male Tribute

**District Eight-**

Female Tribute

Male Tribute

**District Nine-**

Female Tribute

Male Tribute

**District Ten**

Female Tribute

Male Tribute

**District Eleven**

**Lilly-**Age 16, 5'7, brown hair, blue eyes. No one volunteered for her. She is good at gathering, along with trapping. She looks up to Rue and Thresh. He thing from home is a pair of her mother's gloves.

**Bryson-**Age 16, 5'8, brown hair, brown eyes. No one volunteered for him. He is good at spears and swords. He would protect Lilly no madder what, because she was his little sister's only friend. His thing from home is his sister's doll that she gave him.

**District Twelve-**

**Prim Mellark-**Age 15, 5'7, blonde hair, grey eyes. No one volunteered for her. She is good at hunting and gathering, along with climbing. Her thing from home is her mother's Mockingjay pin. She will protect her brother, even if it means her dying.

**Trevor Mellark-**Age 13, 5'5, brown hair, blue eyes, He volunteered for Gale's son, so he could be with his sister. His thing from home is a locket with a picture of his parents, and Trinity. He is good at knives, and is strong.

**A/N-Hey ya'll! I didn't want to include 13,because I thought the world would end if I did. Tell me who you are rooting for In the comments. Hope you all enjoyed the Female tribute and Male tribute lines! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright before I start this chap, I KNOW it has been a long time since I have updated. I blame school, and the fact that I have extra stuff, and writers block! _**

**_Just picture suits for the guys and stuff. Glossy has on a pink, sparkly, flowery, sexy, dress. Alford has on a pink and blue suit._**

**_Lee-loo has on a black dress that is sort of short, She is holding a hammer, and her face is smeared with "grease". Alford has on a nice back suit, and is holding a sword._**

**_Eve is wearing the white light suit from Tron. And Adam is wearing an orange one, also from Tron._**

**_Trinity is wearing the dress and crown that the evil step mother wore in Enchanted. Noah is wearing a black suit a little like Snape's from HP, and is holding a trident._**

**_Lilly is wearing a white cowgirl dress with white cowgirl boots. Bryson is wearing blue overalls stained and patched all over, with a white shirt on under._**

**_Prim has on black and red dress, with dark flames on the end. Trevor has on a black and red suit, with flames at the end on the sleeves._**

**__Trinity POV**

****I braced myself for another rip. I had arrived at the remake center hours ago, but it felt like decades. I didn't really care what they were doing to me. I had seen the reply of the reaping. I was going to die, and so was Trevor and Prim.

_******FLASHBACK******_

_"Welcome, welcome District 12 for the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games." Effie Trinkit said into the mic. She still looked really young, but than again she did live in the Capitol. _

_"Why don't we switch it up a bit, and call the boys name first." She said, walking to her left. She picked the name on the very top and," Chris Hawthrone." I recognized that name. The last name, at least. Gale Hawthorne's son. _

_The camera's go to a strong, healthy boy in the eighteen year old section. He bravely mounted the stage, trying not show emotion. Then, Effie asked for volunteers. A single hand went up in the air. Trevor's hand. He walked up to the stage to replace Chris._

_"What's your name?" She asked. "Trevor Mellark." He said. By now I was crying. My mother came over to comfort me, and I watched as Effie pulled out the female's name._

_"Primrose Mellark." The camera went to find Prim in the fifteen year old section. She slowly walked up to the stage next to her brother."Any volunteers?" She asks, no one says anything. The cameras go to Katniss, who is, to me, on the verge of tears. But I know Katniss, she will not cry, unlike me._

_Before the cameras leave to Prim and Trevor, Peeta grabs Katniss's hand. It's the only thing they can do."Shake hands." Effie says. Prim and Trevor hug, and hold hands as they are escorted to the Justice Building. _

_I ran to my room before Noah could turn off the T.V._

_******END OF FLASHBACK******_

__The sudden shock of pain pulls me to reality. I would rather fight Chris than Trevor. Maybe I would die, and I wouldn't have to fight. Then a women ,who's name I think is Diamond, gives me a robe and tells me my stylist will be here soon. I wait in the dark and cold room.

Soon, I hear the door open and a man walks in. He had dark brown hair, and facial hair. He looked, normal. I stood up, knowing he would wanted to see 'me'.

"Don't bother. I'm not like other stylists, I don't like you because of your body. I like you for who you are." He said in a very country accent, not one of those silly Capitol voices.

"I know, I know. I'm from District ten, not the Capitol. My name's Marco." He said, holding out his hand, I shook it.

"I guess you already know who I am." I said, looking at my bare feet.

"Sadly, I don't. No one here knows you, except your family." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You said you didn't like me because of my body, for who I am. Who do you think I am?" I asked him.

"I think you are a brave, confused girl, who thinks she is about to loose everything and everyone." He said, smoothly."The way you volunteered for that girl..." He trailed off.

"Did you even know her?" He asked, my fingers went to the locket. I shook my head"Is that your token?" He asked. I nodded.

"Alice, the girl I volunteered for, gave it to me." I said."So, what will I be decked out in tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Come with me." He said, helping me off the table. We left the room, and went to a room with many costumes, that I guesses were for the other tributes. He led me to a closet with the number 4 on the door. He opened it, and I saw a beautiful dress.

It was black, green, and blue, with a few stray colors of purple. It had a blue and black collar, and the blue waves at the end of the dress looked like the sea. There was also a crown and white pearls.

"That is amazing." I said, it was. I had never thought I would see such a thing.

"This is what you will be wearing in about in about in hour, so I think you should get dressed so the team can do your hair and makeup. He handed me the dress, and I went back to my room and changed. Soon I was rushed with makeup, hair curlers,and nail polish.

Diamond, Chance, and Roma made me look like I was queen of the see. They did my makeup lightly and put light pink lip gloss on my lips. My hair was curled and pulled back in the crown. My nails were blue and green. I stepped out in front of the mirror and almost gasped. I Looked like I had power, like I was apart of the sea.

"One more thing to make this complete," Marco said, when he entered the room."Smile for us." I smiled the best I could when I wasn't happy.

"Now you look like you are a proud citizen of District four." He said, leading my to the door. When he opened it, I saw Noah. He looked the same, and different at the same time. He had on a black and blue suit thing, and was holding a trident draped with seaweed. He looked like he was powerful. Very powerful.

"Hello, Trinity." He said, shaking my hand."Hello, Noah." I said. His stylist came over to us and told us all about how this would be broad casted all over Panem, and all about how we would be the talk of the Capital. So I was happy when the tributes were told to get on the chariot. I tried to look for Prim and Trevor, but I couldn't see past ten and their terrible costumes.

"Trinity, it's starting. Oh and, Marco said something about smiling diamonds?" Noah said, mounting his trident in a small hole so he wouldn't have to hold it with all his strength. I mean, it looked like a heavy prop. Then I heard our district number, and we started to move.

I felt all the lights, the cameras, and eyes all on me. I waved, and tried to look at everyone, and almost forgot to smile. As soon as I did, I heard people screaming my name. So this was how a monkey feels. I kept glancing at the big screen, hoping to see Prim and Trevor, and I finally did.

Prim had on a gorgeous black and red dress with flames on the end. Her hair was in a very complicated braid, and she was smiling. She didn't wave to much or to little. She would always look people in the eyes. Trevor was different.

He had on a red and black suit with flames on the ends of his sleeves. His hair was slicked back, and he didn't look tired like always did in twelve. He was amazingly beautiful. Snap out of it, I told my self. I had known Trevor for as long as I could remember, I. Was. Not. In. Love. With. Trevor. I couldn't be in love with him.


End file.
